Moonlit Night SasuNaru
by Tukiko-teme
Summary: What would happen if Naruto tired to stop Sasuke sooner? What if Naruto was the one who talked to Sasuke on that night of the full moon… Not Sakura. Would the outcome be different? My version of Episodes 109 Rated 'M' For later chapters... lemon XD
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Naruto tired to stop Sasuke sooner? What if Naruto was the one who talked to Sasuke on that night of the full moon… Not Sakura. Would the outcome be different? My version of Episodes 109+ Rated 'M' for a Lemon…err half lemon XD

Chapter One

Naruto stared at Sakura not believing what he just heard. "W-wh-what??" he stammered.

"I said, I think Sasuke may leave Konoha…" She said in a very sad tone. Naruto was speachless.

--Flashback--

Naruto turned the corner of the street. He had just fought Sasuke. Even though he always wanted to fight him, when he finally did it didn't seem right. It felt like Sasuke was really trying to kill him. Lost in his thoughts Naruto didn't notice Sakura standing right in front of him.

"Naruto…?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there" he replied smiling.

'_He still has that goofy smile on his face… maybe the fight with Sasuke didn't effect him as much as I thought it would.'_ Sakura thought to her self. Coming back to reality, Sakura asked if Naruto wanted to join her to get some Ramen. Of course he agreed. Naruto would never pass up an opportunity to go get Ramen, especially with Sakura. Along the way, Sakura stopped walking and had a weird expression on her face.

"Naruto, I want you to know this isn't much of a date.." she paused "I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

_Sasuke_. His name echoed in Naruto's head, along with memories of there last in counter.

'_Maybe something really is wrong…' _Sakura thought after seeing the expression on Narutos face. The rest of the walk was silent.

--End of Flashback--

"Y-you think Sasuke may…leave Konoha?!" Naruto fought to get the words out. He couldn't believe. No. He didn't _want _to believe it.

Sakura nodded.

Memories of him and Sasuke filled Naruto's mind. _'He couldn't leave… he couldn't possibly leave' _Every memory from Sasuke saving himself from Zabuza and the incidents in the chuuin exams were going through his head. Suddleny with out warning, Naruto stood up. As if his body had a mind of his own, he dashed in the direction of the Uchiha residence.

Sasuke stared at the photograph in front of him. So many feelings this one picture gave him. He hated it. He never wanted to make friends. His one main goal in life was to hunt down and kill his brother for revenge. Even so, Sasuke found something more then just a friendship. He stared at the glaring Naruto in the picture. _'Something much more…' _he thought to himself_. _Without be able to finish his thought Sasuke heard a knock at the door. It had gone ignored, until his house shook with the loud voice of his blonde friend. Sasuke turned around to see a completely exhausted Naruto standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Why…" Naruto said completely out of breath.

A sad expression came over Sasuke face, he was wondering the same thing.

'_Why'_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at Naruto for which felt like forever, until he came to his senses. He had to try to keep calm and act cool. Uchiha's never got flustered nor did they make much change in there expressions, unless it had to do with anger.

"Hmph, look at you. Your completely worn out, its almost pathetic." A smirk started to appear on Sasuke's face. "And what do you mean 'why'. You're the one running into my house like an idiot."

Speechless, Naruto just stood there. What was he suppose to say to that? _'Sakura said you were going to leave Konoha. Even though it's just her opinion I came running here anyway?_' He'd sound like a complete ass, and Naruto did not want to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"Well?" Sasuke asked still with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Naruto sank to the floor in the doorway.

"I…" Naruto tried to say something though there seemed to be no words to describe what he was thinking at the moment. Sasuke started to get extremely impatient. Normally the Blonde is very easy to read, but now not so much.

"If you don't have anything to say just leave" Sasuke said coldly. He did _not _want Naruto to try and stop him. He had a soft spot for the Dobe and he knew that he'd probably give into him and end up staying in Konoha.

Naruto looked at the ground in front of his where he was sitting and decided he _had_ to say something.

"Sasuke please don't leave Konoha!"

_Here it comes, _thought Sasuke.

"I was talking with Sakura and-" Naruto was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"What makes you think I'd leave…?" At this moment Sasuke no longer was making eye contact with his friend. He was staring at the ground as well with his bangs over his eyes.

"It's just… When we fought-" yet again he was cut off.

"What? You've always wanted to fight me." Sasuke was starting to get pissed. He would _not_ feel guilty and he would definitely not listen to Naruto. He had to fight all of the emotions deep within him.

"Would you just listen to me! I was really happy when you told me you wanted to fight, but at the time, it felt like…" Naruto paused.

_Like?_

"…Like you were actually trying to kill me."

Those words hurt Sasuke. He knew he really was trying to kill him, and he would if it wasn't for Kakashi. He's glad that his Sensei stopped the fight, but Sasuke still regrets ever starting to fight him. He never wanted to hurt the blonde. He loved him to much to do that…

"you really are a dobe…" Sasuke managed to say while keeping the same facial expression.

Naruto was confused. Even more confused then he was on the test for the Chuuin exams. So that's extremely confused. _What did Sasuke mean by that? I know he always calls me a dobe, but why now? _Those thoughts soared through his mind, then he snapped.

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" While saying this Naruto got up from sitting in the doorway and he was now grabbing Sasuke's shoulders. He was about to yell at him more when he saw the hurt in his friends eye. Naruto's voice became softer, though the grip on Sasuke's shoulders grew even tighter.

"I…I know what you've gone through. I can understand your feelings. But we both have friends now, we have people who care about us. So why can't.. why can't we be happy…" Sasuke thought Naruto was done, and was about to protest when-

"..together."

_Together. Be happy __**together**__. _

"_Let's just be happy together" At this point Naruto looked up and his eyes were starting to blur, though he was smiling. Not the his usual goofy smile. This smile… was different. This smile pained Sasuke._

_With a dazed expression, which is unusual for the Uchiha, he repeated what Naruto just said._

"_together…?"_


End file.
